


Denial (Matt Murdock X Reader)

by Miss_Union_Jack



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, out of character matt, please forgive me i just love him so gosh darn much, some sexual themes, ticklish!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Union_Jack/pseuds/Miss_Union_Jack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tickle fight leads to a proposal!! Just something fluffy and sweet that I hope can make someone smile!<br/>(I suck at summaries, please forgive me!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial (Matt Murdock X Reader)

He still remembered the exact shade of __e/c__ that your eyes turned when you were happy, and how they changed into a murky __e/c__ color when you were upset. 

He remembered the way your __h/c__ hair shimmered in the sunlight, and the way the __h/c__ strands would fall across your face and how he would laugh and you would laugh as he tucked them behind your ear.

Of course, he was a child at the time, an innocent, precious little thing who hadn’t thought he would ever lose the ability to see, so he hadn’t appreciated those moments as much as he should have.

All the same, he did still remember them, just like he remembered the way your eyes twinkled and your nose wrinkled every time you laughed, and he was thankful for that every single day.

If he had met you after the incident, there wouldn’t necessarily have been a problem with that, but to never get to see the love of your life’s face? Can you imagine that? 

Matt couldn’t. And he certainly didn’t want to. 

But, he was also glad that he had gone blind instead of, say, deaf. 

While Matt couldn’t imagine living without seeing your face, living without hearing your voice would’ve been even worse.

He absolutely loved hearing you. Whether it was the bright peal of your laughter, or the sound of you singing in the shower, or the quiet moans you would let flutter out of your mouth for only him to hear, or even the steady drumming of your heart, he loved them all equally (well, that wasn’t entirely true; he was partial to your moans, because he knew that he was the only person that could get you to make them).

Those were all thoughts that drifted into Matt’s mind as you dozed beside him, your heartbeat a soothing melody to his sensitive ears. He was trying to sleep, but his mind kept pestering him with thoughts about you. They were not unwelcome usually, but when he was trying to sleep, Matt just wanted them to go away. 

He groaned in annoyance and rolled onto his stomach, trying to block out his thoughts. He knew what his brain was trying to tell him, ask her before it’s too late, but he just couldn’t. He didn’t want to wait and have it be too late, but if he did it before the moment was right, she could say no.

“You are thinking way too loud.” The previously sleeping woman murmured, tossing an arm across his muscled back and nuzzling closer to his body. 

“Sorry,” Matt whispered sheepishly. “Didn’t mean to wake you.” 

He could feel the vibrations across the bed as she shrugged. “S’okay.” She mumbled sleepily. “What’s the matter, anyway?”

“Nothing, just can’t sleep.”

She snorted. “There’s obviously something wrong if it’s keeping you awake, ya goof.”

He shook his head stubbornly. “It’s really nothing, go back to bed.”

He felt the bed shift as she moved into a sitting position. “Matthew Michael Murdock, if you do not tell me what is wrong right now, I’ll-“ 

“You’ll what?” Matt interrupted, the teasing note to his voice making you narrow your eyes at him (not that he could see it).

Oh, if only poor Matt could see the mischievous glint that suddenly sparked in your eyes right before you launched yourself at him, your fingers wriggling against any piece of bare skin they could reach.

You were too quick for Matt to even anticipate what was going to happen, and Matt let out a bark of laughter as you tickled him mercilessly. 

“__Y-y/n__,” He barely managed to huff out between peals of laughter. “Stop, please. You’re killing me.”

You laughed evilly, but toned the tickling down ever so slightly. “Not until you tell me about what’s bothering you.”

Matt grabbed your wrists and flipped you over so that he was pinning you to the bed. He pressed his forehead to yours, and he could feel that your pulse was still thrumming from the tickle attack. 

“Marry me?” He whispered, so quietly that it took you a minute to realize what he was saying. Even when you did realize what he said, you didn’t quite understand it. 

“What?” 

Matt quickly extracted his forehead. “Sorry. I-“

“Was that a real proposal?” You said, cutting him off, a tone in your voice that he couldn’t quite identify. 

“Yes.” Was his immediate response. “No. Maybe. I don’t know. Do you want it to be?”

Your lips were suddenly on his, pressing against his urgently, conveying exactly how you felt about the situation before you actually spoke. 

“I have been in love with you since we were seven, so yes, I do want that to be a real proposal.” You murmured, your hands cupping his cheeks as you rested your forehead against his.

“Really? Even after knowing about the Daredevil stuff?” That was something that he had reluctantly told you about after you questioned him on the many bruises and cuts that you had found far too often littering his skin.

“Especially after knowing about the Daredevil stuff. If we’re married and you get taken to a hospital, they’ll have to let me in to see you. If we’re just dating, they’re not technically required to.” You said, yawning drowsily. “I really want to have this conversation now but, love, I am dead tired. Can we finish this conversation tomorrow?”

He nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Matt hurriedly moved so that he wasn’t pinning you to the bed, and instead was lying next to you with his arms wrapped around your waist. 

“Hey, I love you. You know that, right?” You mumbled, running a hand through his hair lazily. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Good, then stop freaking out. I can feel your heart and it is pounding faster than a rabbit’s during hunting season.”

“I’m not freaking out.” Matt denied, even though he totally was (who wouldn’t be freaking out after proposing to their girlfriend of eight years?) and you both knew it. You rolled your eyes for no one’s benefit but your own. 

“Sure, you’re not freaking out just like I don’t love the idea of my name being __y/n__ Murdock.”

“It does have a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?” Matt commented, completely ignoring the first part of your statement. 

You pecked his lips, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like “Denial” before curling into your pillow and Matt. Barely even a minute later, your breathing had evened out and you were asleep, leaving Matt once again alone with his thoughts. 

“__y/n__ Murdock.” Matt whispered a couple of times, smiling to himself. Yeah, that definitely had a nice ring to it. 

The last thought in his mind before he finally drifted off to sleep himself was just how quickly you could legally change your name (he was hoping he’d be able to call you Mrs. Murdock by the end of the week).

End. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Daredevil, Netflix, or any of its characters, all rights go to their rightful owners. I apologize if ideas are similar to other fanfics. I also apologize for any spelling and/or grammatical errors.
> 
> This is also posted on my DA account, so hopefully nobody thinks I'm stealing from myself!!


End file.
